Posessed
by Rinoa
Summary: Another attempt at writing digiromance fix....^^'....I need more variety ;P anyway, Koushiro gets.....not tellin. But something very sad happens to him. *sniff* If I get enough good reviews I'll put up parts 2 and 3! But you gotta like it! ^_^


AUTHORÕS NOTE: This is written from SoraÕs POV, also please be nice this is my second attempt at writing fan fiction! 

Posessed

I was bathing in the river, at around 9:00 in the morning, when everyone was asleep. I dove in the water, but when I surfaced, I saw TaichiÕs reflection on the water. Gasping, I looked around me. No one. Taichi wasnÕt there. But when I looked back at the water, the reflection was still there. ÒI must be seeing things,Ó I thought. 

As I swam around the river, I heard some voices and footsteps. When I looked where the sounds were coming from, I saw Taichi, Mimi, Yamato, and the others were walking alongside the river - ÒWithout me!Ó I thought. Too afraid to get out of the water, I frantically waved my arms around, trying to get TaichiÕs attention. Eventually, he looked my way and saw me waving my arms. He told the others to walk away from me - thankfully. 

Still too afraid to get out of the water, I stayed still until Taichi came back, bringing me a towel. He gave it to me and I wrapped it around myself. 

ÒWhere were you guys going without me?Ó I asked, sadly. 

ÒOh, Sora, you know we wouldnÕt just go off walking without you! We were looking for you!Ó Taichi replied. 

ÒDidnÕt you know that I was here?Ó 

ÒObviously not.Ó 

I told him to wait there while I hid behind the trees and changed into my clothes. ÒI hope heÕs not spying on me,Ó I thought as I just finished tying my shoes. 

I walked back and Taichi was there waiting right where I told him to. 

ÒThat was quick,Ó Taichi said. 

ÒOh, be quiet,Ó I said as we walked to the others. 

We caught up with them, and Mimi ran to me. 

ÒWhere were you, Sora? We were so worried!Ó Mimi cried, hugging me. 

ÒI was...uhh....in the - BY the river.Ó I said quickly. 

ÒThatÕs strange,Ó commented Koushiro, ÒI swear we just walked by the river, and I didnÕt see you at all.Ó 

ÒYeah, same here,Ó Yamato said. 

ÒOh...Ó I replied, ÒUmm, well, you probably just werenÕt looking where..where I was! Hehe...Ó 

ÒOkkaaaayyyyy,Ó Jyou said. 

And with that we continued walking back to the campsite. 

*** 

That night during guard duty, I couldnÕt stop thinking about him. I stared into the warm fire. Since last year, IÕve had all these kissing fantasies with him, and I was dreaming of one right then. I was getting attached, when I realized someone sat next to me. When I looked to my right, I saw that it was Taichi. 

ÒHi, Taichi,Ó I said, ÒWhat are you doing up so late? You should get some sleep.Ó I really wanted him to stay, but he did need some sleep. 

ÒSora, youÕre always caring about people too much!Ó Taichi chuckled. 

ÒNo I donÕt!Ó I hissed. I donÕt, really! He stayed up all night the night before without getting any sleep, he mustÕve been real tired. 

ÒOk, ok, fine...Ó Taichi said. 

Suddenly, a strong wind blew the fire out. 

ÒOh, great,Ó I thought, and I shivered. 

Taichi took his blanket off and put it around here, then put his arm on my shoulder. 

ÒGod, please donÕt let this moment ever stop,Ó I thought as I rested my head on TaichiÕs shoulder. For the rest of the night, we stared at the stars. 

*** 

ÒHey, Sora, wake up,Ó Mimi hissed as she shook me. 

ÒHuh...?Ó I said, as I got up and rubbed my eyes. When I looked around, I noticed that I had been sleeping right next to Taichi by the firewood! 

ÒOh...my....gosh...Ó I said, ÒIs anyone else awake?Ó I asked Mimi worriedly. 

ÒDonÕt worry,Ó Mimi smiled, ÒI saw that last night, girl.Ó 

ÒWhat?Ó I asked, pretending to be confused. 

ÒOh, stop with that puzzled look, you know exactly what IÕm talking about. You think I was asleep the whole time? Well, nope!Ó 

ÒGreat.....you better not tell anyone or youÕre gonna be dead stuff.Ó 

ÒGosh, Sora, no need to be so aggressive!Ó Mimi said pacing away from me. 

ÒIÕm sorry...itÕs just that all this is so sudden. How did I end up here anyway?Ó I asked. 

ÒBeats me, but I think we should talk about this somewhere else, before someone else wakes up.Ó Mimi suggested. 

ÒGood idea,Ó I replied as we ran to the river. 

*** 

ÒAl right, how long has this been going on?Ó Mimi demanded once we got to the river. 

ÒWhat are you talking about!? We never went out! He just happened to be awake last night!Ó I said. 

ÒUh-huh...like I really believe you.Ó 

ÒIÕm serious, Mimi!Ó 

ÒDo you like him?Ó Mimi asked me. 

ÒWell OBVIOUSLY!Ó I yelled. Then I looked down for a moment, got on my knees, and said to Mimi, ÒPlease donÕt tell anyone!!!Ó and I started to cry on her skirt. 

ÒDonÕt worry, I already told you I wonÕt! And get off, my skirtÕs gonna get wet!Ó She said. 

ÒSorry, Mimi...itÕs just that I never had anyone to talk to these things about!Ó 

ÒWell, forget that Ôcause now you do. ThereÕs nothing to worry about, if you ever need anything, come to me!Ó Mimi comforted me. 

ÒThanks,Ó I said, ÒWell, since weÕre already at the river, I guess I should take my bath now!Ó 

ÒOk....IÕll tell everyone NOT to go to the river!Ó Mimi waved goodbye as she walked away. 

*** 

I dove in the refreshing one more time and ended my bath. I got out of the river and went to get my clothes, when suddenly I saw Taichi at the other side of the river moving a stick around in circles in the water. I gasped. I didnÕt have any clothes on! I tried walking back to the river quietly, but I stepped on a twig, and it snapped. The sound caught TaichiÕs attention, and....he saw me!!! It was so embarrassing...for both of us! 

ÒOh...my...gosh,Ó Taichi said, eyes wide as saucers, ÒI am SO Sorry, Sora I didnÕt know you were coming this way!Ó Taichi turned his face away from me, blushing like a tomato. Well, I was blushing too! And when I looked at where my clothes were, I noticed my crest was glowing! I blushed harder. 

I hurried up and threw on my clothes, and went up to Taichi. 

ÒWHAT WERE YOU DOING!?!?Ó I demanded, ÒMimi told you not to come to the river!!!Ó 

ÒYeah, well, I knew you were bathing and all, but you took forever!Ó 

ÒSO!?Ó 

ÒYou took too long; actually, Mimi told me to go check on you! I donÕt understand why she couldnÕt have come here herself...Ó Taichi said. 

ÒI am gonna kill Mimi,Ó I thought. 

"Look, I'm sorry Taichi, it's just that I got kind of startled when I suddenly saw you and you..umm...." I trailed off. 

"Well, there's a first for everything," Taichi replied, "and trust me, I was definitely startled too." 

The rest of the way, we walked without speaking, looking at the ground. It seemed like an eternity before we finally got to the camp site. When we got there, Taichi ran off with Yamato, Takeru, and Jyou, Koushiro was on his computer, Hikari was talking with Gatomon, and Mimi was waiting for me by the firewood. I aggressively walked towards her. 

"Look, I know I wasn't supposed to let anyone come, but I just HAD to let Taichi go there! Besides, you guys have to talk more anyway!" Mimi explained. 

"Oh yeah, well guess what?" I said. 

"What?" 

"TAICHI SAW ME NAKED!!!!" I screamed. Unfortunately, I was so loud that Hikari, Jyou, and Koushiro heard. They all ran to me. 

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Jyou asked. 

"You must have, I think I heard it too," Koushiro replied. 

"Okkaaaayyyyy," Hikari said, "What's this all about?" 

"NOTHING!" I yelled, "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, AL RIGHT? NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!" 

"Betcha Yamato would've liked to see that," Hikari whispered into Koushiro's ear. 

"I HEARD THAT!" I yelled. I blew into an outrage as everyone walked back to where they were. 

"Mimi, WHAT are your last words??? You better say them quick, 'cause it'll be lights out for you in a few seconds!!" I said as I held my fist up, ready to punch her. 

"WAIT, Sora!! I said I'm sorry! And if you don't hit me, I'll tell you a good secret of my own - that you could also blackmail me with!" 

I thought for a moment, then put my fist down. Hey, not like it would solve anything if I hit her, I thought, so I accepted the offer. 

"Ok....." Mimi started, then whispered into my ear, "I like Yamato!" 

I screamed, "WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!? YAMATO!?!?" Luckily, no one heard this time. 

"Yes, be quiet!" Mimi hissed. 

"Sorry." 

That was so cool. I liked Taichi, Mimi liked Yamato. "Well, Yamato hasn't seen you naked yet," I said, "So I'm gonna do the same thing to you that you did to me!" 

"But...but..but...Sora!" Mimi protested. When I narrowed my eyes, however, she understood my point and agreed. We would have to start the next day, since it was getting late. 

I left Mimi whimpering and walked to Koushiro. 

"What are you doing on that thing anyway?" I asked. 

He just ignored me. 

"Umm...Koushiro?" I asked again, a bit louder. Still no answer. 

"KOUSHIRO!!!" I yelled in his ear. He froze for a second, then looked at me. There was something different about him. What was it....his....eyes? Yes, his eyes. They were....wha? They didn't have any white in them! I was starting to freak out, and the first person I called was "Taichi! Taichi come over here quick, something's wrong with Koushiro!" 

I heard Taichi's footsteps coming, but before I could reach him, Koushiro pointed his finger at me, and I was suddenly smashed against a rock. 

"Huh....what are you doing, Koushiro?" Taichi yelled. 

Then, Koushiro put his hand in the air, palm facing up, and suddenly Taichi was raised into the sky, then slammed onto the ground. 

"Koushiro, what's gone into you??" I asked, struggling to get up. 

Suddenly, Taichi and I both started rising up in the air. I grabbed his hands, and he grabbed mine, as we were floating higher and higher in the air - we were already 30 feet from the ground! Koushiro had a weird red light glowing around him, and then he collapsed onto the ground. Taichi and I dropped, but watched Koushiro's every move. Once again, Taichi was rising up in the air. He had no control of himself. He was smashed onto the ground, then blown into a rock nearby. Taichi fainted and fell into the ground. I rushed to him and shook him awake. Then, Koushiro himself was suddenly raised up in the air, except he was standing straight. It looked like he was fighting out of an invisible cage or something, but when his hand flew out, I knew I was wrong. Koushiro then was slammed onto the ground so hard, he got a scrape on his cheek. That process was repeated three more times, when Koushiro was so weak he couldn't even move anymore. He had scrapes all over him, and I was so terrified, and sad, so I held Taichi and started crying. 

"What's happening to him?" I whispered in Taichi's ear. 

"I don't know Sora...I don't know," and I noticed tears were running down Taichi's eyes too, as he held on to me tight. 

Koushiro started being swung side to side, getting slammed into rocks and trees, getting more bruised than ever. Then, when he stopped, he shivered vigorously and screamed.....yelled, I mean.....like he was in terrible pain. I squeezed Taichi, hoping that Koushiro would be al right. Then Koushiro fainted and fell to the ground, but I noticed some dark thing that looked like smoke steaming off of him and then forming together and floating away. 

"Koushiro!" I yelled. I ran to him to check if he was ok. I lifted his face up and saw that there were so many scratches on his face - more than twenty. I started crying, and my tears fell onto his face...I know what you're thinking. My tears will heal his wounds and he'll be all better. Haha, very funny, but it wasn't like that. Koushiro did wake up though, but he couldn't move. 

"S-Sora?" He asked. 

"Yes, Koushiro, it's me," I replied as I cried even harder and stroked his face. When I looked back at Taichi, I saw that he was sobbing into the ground. I held Koushiro's head against my chest and yelled, "MIMI!!!! YAMATO!!! JYOU! HIKARI! TAKERU! GET THE FIRST AID KIT, KOUSHIRO'S SERIOUSLY HURT!" 

I heard running and talking, and I looked at Koushiro. He looked back at me, smiling, saying, "Sorry I hurt you and Taichi, I had no idea what I was doing." 

"It's al right," I replied, "I know you would never try to hurt us." I kissed his forehead, wishing him luck. 

Taichi crawled towards me and Koushiro. 

"S-Sora, is...is Koushiro al-alright?" Taichi asked before he collapsed onto the ground. 

"I...I don't know!" I screamed as I balled in Koushiro's hair. I looked back and saw that Taichi had long streams of tears rushing down his cheeks. Mimi, Yamato, and the rest came to us with the first aid kit. 

"What happened to Koushiro," Mimi asked as she put the first aid kit down next to me. When she saw Koushiro, she asked once again, "WHAT HAPPENED TO KOUSHIRO!?!?!?!?" 

"Is he...dead?" Jyou asked, starting to cry. 

Yamato walked over to us and looked over at Koushiro. "He's fine," Yamato replied, "Just passed out a little, and I don't know what's gonna happen to him..." 

"But what happened???" Takeru asked. 

"LOOK," I yelled, "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT HAPPENED ALL THAT MATTERS RIGHT NOW IS THAT WE NEED TO GET KOUSHIRO FIXED UP AND FAST!!!!!" 

Hikari got the alcohol out and put it on a cotton ball. She started rubbing it on Koushiro's shoulder. I did the same and rubbed Koushiro's forehead with it. 

"I hope he's al right," Hikari said, "Even though I have no idea what happened to him, I know it was terrible..." Hikari started to weep. 

Soon, I noticed everyone else was crying. I let go of Koushiro, stood up, and yelled, "Look, everyone, we...we have to be strong!" I continued, restraining tears, "We can't cry...Koushiro wouldn't want us to...spend the rest of the day crying for...for him....." I hid my face so no one would see that I myself was crying. 

Koushiro was all bandaged up, and Mimi, Yamato, Jyou, and Takeru dragged him to the camp site while I stayed with Taichi trying to fix his wounds up. 

"You al right?" I asked him. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, what...OWW! What are you doing?" 

"I'm just putting alcohol on your cuts," I replied. 

"Oh, no need for that, as I said, I'm fine! What I want to know is how Koushiro is!" 

I just sat there, staring at Taichi's cuts, tears dripping down my cheeks, thinking about how painful Koushiro must've felt. I myself was already balling in pain, so Koushiro must have felt much worse! It was a horrible day, but eventually, Taichi and I gathered the strength to walk back home together without saying a word. 

*** 

Taichi and I got back only to see everyone crying. Mimi and Jyou were holding each other, crying in each other's shoulders. Takeru and Hikari were balling next to Koushiro, cleaning him up. Yamato was sitting against a tree, playing his harmonica with tears dripping down his eyes. Tentomon was lying down next to Koushiro, weeping. The other digimon were huddled up together under the shade of a tree, crying. This only made Taichi and I cry harder. We fell to our knees, held each other, and cried into each other's shoulders. 

That wasn't the first time Taichi and I had cried like that. 

*Flashback* 

(2nd grade) 

"What happened to Jenn," I asked. 

"I don't know, you think we should ask the teacher?" 

"Yea, I guess." 

We ran to our teacher. 

"Ms. Helda, Jenn is just lying there on the ground," Taichi said. 

"Huh?" Ms. Helda wondered, as she followed us to where Jenn was lying. When the teacher saw, she dropped her notebook and screamed. Everyone gathered to where Jenn was, and another teacher called someone. After a few minutes, the ambulance came, wrapped Jenn up in a white sack, and drove her and Ms. Helda away. 

The next day, Taichi and I went to Ms. Helda. 

"What happened?" I asked her. 

"Jenn....she....she died!" Ms. Helda held back forceful tears. 

"Oh my..." I said. Taichi looked at me. 

"She was our best friend!" Taichi yelled, and we dropped down to our knees, held each other, and cried into each other's shoulders. 

*End of flashback* 

I cried even more, remembering that horrible incident. 

"I hope Koushiro,..." I whispered into Taichi's ear, "...I hope he,....remember what happened to Jenn?" 

"Yes," Taichi answered as he squeezed me and prayed for Koushiro. I did the same, and we sat there crying until everyone fell asleep. 

*** 

Taichi and I sat by the fire, sharing a blanket. We couldn't sleep. We felt so horrible. Koushiro was still knocked out, and no matter what we did, he wouldn't wake up. 

"I loved him, Taichi," I said. 

"Huh?" Taichi asked, confused. 

"Oh, not that way you pervert," I chuckled as I threw a pebble at him. 

"Yea....he was like a little brother to me," Taichi said. 

"Same here." 

We both looked back at Koushiro. I was so scared that Koushiro might have died, after all it was a possibility.....but I didn't want to think about it. 

"What happened to him?" Taichi asked. 

"I think he was posessed." I replied. 

"How do you know??" 

"Well, first of all, Koushiro definitely would NOT try to hurt us. Also, when he fell to the ground, I saw this black smoky stuff rise out of him and float away - and that's when he became normal again." 

"I was so scared Sora." Taichi suddenly said. 

"Yea, I was too..." 

"I've never been more afraid!! I mean, he...we got along so well...he was such a good friend!" Taichi was going to cry, but he had no more tears to shed. 

Yamato heard us and woke up. 

"Are you guys alright?" he asked. 

"Don't worry, we're fine," I replied, "Just get some rest, don't worry about us." 

"I'm not worrying about you, I'm worrying about him," Yamato pointed to Koushiro. 

"Duh," Taichi said, "As if we aren't...." 

"Please stop arguing, I don't want anyone else to get hurt." I said. 

"Yeah, me neither....Taichi, I need to tell you something...and ask for your advice." 

"Wha...me? Yamato, what's gone into you!?!?" Taichi asked. 

"Look, I know that we don't get along well, but if I must, then I will admit that...well, we could come to you for advice....you're the smartest one here, aside from Izzy, and you're my best friend, and when it comes to...." Yamato looked at Mimi, "Just come with me." Taichi and Yamato hid behind a tree. After about a minute or two, I heard a "WHAT!?!?" and a "SHH!! Be quiet!!" 

Hmm....I wondered. 

*THE END* (For now that is.) 

To be continued... 

If I get enough reviews sayin people like it, then I'll put up the second part (Revealed) up! =) 

Luv to y'allz,   
~*~Sora K.~*~


End file.
